Nazi
There are many different types of "Nazis", if this is not the flavor "Nazi" you were looking for, please choose from this list ---- that clearly denotes it as a Nazi institution.]] is only visible from the air.]] Nazis are evil, seductive Germans, who drink beer and eat sausage more than Americans, maybe they invented it They did not invent beer as they claim! America beat them in World War II and World War I-Cold War with the help of Indiana Jones and Captain America, and some nice German American Eisenhauer. They were trying to kill the Jewish people and take over the world,even England! but we stopped them cold single-handedly! The majority of nazis are also feminists and, according to Pat Robertson, homosexuals, and Unitarians. Members of the Nazi Party * Adolf Hitler, some Austrian guy * Josef Stalin, wasn't he Chinese? * Heinrich Himmler, nice name, moron * Johnny Appleseed * Ted Kennedy * Charles Darwin * Fredrich Nietzsche * Saddam Hussein * Osama bin Laden * Nancy Pelosi * Hillary Rodham Clinton * Chairman Meow * The Soup Nazi * The Grammar Nazi * Superman * Max Mosley Nazis in Popular Culture *Indiana Jones hates these guys. Or DOES he???? *Many television channels have a morbid fascination with Nazis, such as The HitlerHistory Channel and A&E *Mein Kampf was kind of right when you think about it. Or WAS it??? *In every WWII video game, you have to kill at least 23,026 Nazis during the course of the game. Or DO you??? *NAZIS ARE EVERYWHERE!!! *Stephen Colbert once killed a Nazi and two communist BearSharks while enduring the onslaught of a whining Frenchman with only his hands-- and truth, but that's a given. Nazi Traditions Nazi traditions are, but not limited to: .]]*coff coff* *Having pancake breakfasts on Friday *Marching in goose step to disco music with tight leather pants and cowboy hats *Raping innocent white girls during the third full moon of 1st week of October *Killing girls in gas chambers *Eating Stem Cells *Tomb robbing the grave of L.T Hobhouse looking for his skull *Then re-raping a girl because Nazis are necrophiliacs. *Burying jars of change in the White House lawn. *Then Denouncing America and eating 20 pounds of bratwurst and saying how fat americans are. *Tea-Partying with bears (mainly Kodiaks) *Dancing with the chickens every night around the fire for fun. *Raping those same chickens *Killing the chickens *Re-raping the chickens because, once again, Nazis are necrophiliacs. *Editing articles on Wikipedia. *Eating souls. *Invading France and Poland, while drinking Beer. *Holding Russian Roulette tournaments with liberals. *Raping the liberals who lost Russian Roulette. *Finding "solutions" to "problems". Honorary Nazi Members * The Obamas * Barney Frank * The Democrats Nazi Trivia ''' Jack Bauer stars in the Nazi version of "24".]] *Frenchmen really wanted to be Nazis, so they could pretend to be tough instead of being pussies. But Real Americans liberated them. That's why they hate us and hot French chicks love us. *Contrary to popular belief, The Gays did not invent Broadway musicals, it was the Nazis who came up with the idea first. The Gays just happen to steal it from the Nazis once they died out; as you can see in this video musical. * The Nazi leader was Adolf Hitler, who had a dumb mustache. Geraldo has a much better one, its beautiful. Cody Brotter, the head of NOW has a great, beautiful Handle-Bar Mustache, easily on par with Geraldo. *Henry Kissinger is not a Nazi. *Schaefers are not Nazis. *Schneiders are not Nazis. *Spielbergs might be Nazis. *Terrorists are also Nazis. *The Nazi Party was founded by Judas Iscariot in the year 33 C.E., but it was destroyed in 1944 by America. The glorious Fifty States (plus protectorates such as the District of Columbia, Puerto Rico, Guam, the U.S. Virgin Islands, and Cuba) were led to victory by the glorious forces of George Washington. *All Nazis can speak English, but only with thick German accents. No Nazi, however, can speak American. *Ted Kennedy is a nazi. * Bush sent The Dixie Chicks to Nazi Rehabilitation. * The Nazis invented the Olympics. * Jack Bauer is a closet Nazi... Ooh he looks wunderbar in that uniform! * Hitler To Open a 5 Star Hotel! * Hitler to write "Nazi book of love"